Lunar Stars
Biography Appearance Fairy Form ??? Goddess Form ??? Personality Abilities * Umbrakinesis: Night Empowerment: Lunar becomes stronger at night or in dark places (e.g. The Underworld). Night Vision: Lunar is able to see clearly in even total darkness. However, even she cannot see in the absolute darkness created by all the demon's in tartarus. Darkness Generation: Lunar can shoot solid bolts of darkness and surround enemies in pitch-black clouds of dark space. Dark Shield Construction: Lunar can solidify shadows into virtually impenetrable shields. Darkness Healing: Lunar is able to heal minor injuries sustained by herself and others using darkness. Shadow Camouflage: Lunar can use shadows to cover herself in darkness to become invisible. Shadow Mimicry: Lunar is able to morph into (living) darkness or shadow. Shadow Travel: Lunar is able to travel anywhere she desired at incredible speeds through shadows. * Hydrokinesis As the Goddess of the Sea, Lunar has absolute control and divine authority over water in all forms and states of matter, and has the same hydrokinetic powers as ??? who is the God of the Sea. Tsunamis and Tidal Waves: She can unleash gigantic tsunamis and tidal waves. Water Funnel Clouds: She can create gigantic water funnel clouds. Hydrogenesis: Lunar can create water from his own power, generating it out of nothing. Water Propulsion: She can control the water around Herself to propel himself through water at incredible speeds. Water Solidification: She can harden water into an almost solid shape, and can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for Herself and other objects to stand on. Lunar can also create extremely durable water shields and huge solid constructs that obey her will. Water Blasts: Lunar is able to shot water at people with a powerful blast. Floods and Droughts: She can bring about both floods and droughts. Watery Appearance: '''Lunar can appear in a massive geyser of twisting water and salt. '''Water Pressure Immunity: She can withstand any amount of water pressure. Water Creation: She can generate water from her body and create water springs. Water Transportation: She can use sea waves as a form of high-speed transportation. Underwater Breathing: She can naturally breathe underwater (From being 1/3 mermaid). Water Cushioning: She can cushion falls with water. Heat Resistance: She has an extreme resistance to heat and burns. Water''' Healing': Lunar is apple to heal medium wounds with water. * 'Chronokinesis:' '''Freezing Time': She can freeze objects by stopping time around them. Slowing Time Down: She can slow time down outside a certain area. Speeding Time Up: She can speed up time of all plants, animals, and humans but chooses not to use it unless absolutely necessary, as it uses up a significant amount of energy. * Spatiokinesis: (Limited) She can create, shape and manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of her choosing, including an area and whatever is inside of that area. She can trap subjects or objects in space and push that space, throwing a subject or object away herself or to create wormholes, paradoxes, and other strange events by warping spatial areas and twisting them around, But none of these are as powerful as her mum's magic. * Hypnokinesis: Lunar is capable of entering the dreams of others and influencing them by showing the events that she wants them to observe, or by directly communicating with them in their dreams without physically showing herself. * Barrier Creation: '''Lunar could create an extremely powerful barrier, powerful enough to be capable of blocking other Gods & Goddess's and withstanding their powers. * '''Metacognition: Lunar is also capable of knowing whether someone is witnessing her in a dream or vision. * Mystiokinesis (Limited): She i capable with using ever type of magic but doesn't have more authority over the Gods of each magic (e.g. she's the goddess of space & darkness and water magic) * Mist Manipulation: She can create illusions, create false memories, make monsters invisible or have them be seen as something else, hide locations, summon Mistforms, disguise people, hide people, beings, and objects, influence the minds of mortals and she can teleport through the Mist. * Space-Time Manipulation: Lunar is able to manipulate, distort and bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. Space-time serves as the boundary of existence, separating different realities and timelines and keeping them flowing properly. Distorting this boundary can cause devastating effects, causing timelines to become fluid, even destroying all the world, which is why she never uses it unless its a critical crisis. Also it takes a lot of her energy. Relationships Nyanna (Mother) Leonidas (Father) Terrina (Sister) ??? (Sister) Solar (Sister) Rinji (Brother) Trivia * She Has Nosocomephobia (Hospitals) & Mysophobia (Dirt/Germs) * She's also the goddess of Poison & Manipulation * She attended Royale High * She hasn't seen her siblings in a millennium * When she was younger, Lunar & her siblings got separated into different parts of time Category:Characters Category:Potato Gods & Goddess's